


Holidays:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno/Grace Files [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Children, Christmas, Consensual, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are celebrating the holidays with their ohana, Is it gonna be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "McDanno/Grace Files" series, Read my other ones, & please enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Too Early:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are celebrating the holidays with their ohana, Is it gonna be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "McDanno/Grace Files" series, Read my other ones, & please enjoy!!!*

 

It was bright & early, Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were catching up on some sleep before the holiday fun starts at their house, cause they are hosting this year. Steve & Danny both considers themselves lucky, they are not lonely anymore, & they have each other now.

 

Grace, their daughter, came rushing in, & jumping around on the bed, "It's too early for this", the blond thought to himself, He turned to face his daughter, & said, "What's up, Monkey ?", She said, as she sits in between him, & her father, "We got to get our tree today, & pick up Nana & Pop", Steve woke up now, & said, "We will have plenty of time, Munchkin", she nodded, & had a sad expression on her face.

 

Danny asked soothingly, "Is there anything else that you want, Monkey ?", she shook her head in the negative, Danny tickled her, & got a giggle out of her. She exclaimed happily, as she was laughing, "Stop, Danno !", & Steve joined in on the fun, & replied, "That is our favorite sound", & the former New Jersey Detective nodded I'm agreement.

 

They composed themselves, & they relaxed for a bit, Danny said seriously, "What do you want, Monkey ?", Grace said, "Can we just cuddle ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Absoultely, Anything you want", The Blond nodded, & said, "We love you, Baby" & the little girl nodded, & said, "Love you more", & they spent most of the morning cuddling & relaxing together.


	2. One: Christmas Fun On The Way To The Tree Farm:

Steve, Danny, & Grace got washed up, dried off, & changed in a hurry, They were excited to have the christmas Party at their house, Grace was especially excited, cause she used her own money, & got her dads something special, with Chin & Kono's help. She just hoped that they would love it, & cherish it forever.

 

Steve led the caroling, & soon Danny & Grace joined in, & had a blast, all the way to the tree farm, The Navy Seal was being secretive about the tree, cause he wanted to surprise his husband, & daughter, Also he wanted to make sure that they have the best christmas possible. The Five-O Commander looked at his daughter, & said, "Why don't you lead the next one, Shortcakes ?", she nodded, & began "Jingle Bells", & the men joined in.

 

They arrived at the tree farm, & their friend, & the owner of the place, Mark Conners, greeted them with a smile, & said, "Howzit ?, I got your tree all set & ready to go", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Brah, I wanted Danny & Grace to see it too", The Tree Farmer Owner nodded, & led them through a maze of trees. Danny & Grace found themselves staring at their Christmas Tree, & gasped at the sight of it.

 

"Is this big enough for you guys, I had shipped from Jersey, Nothing is too good for my ohana, Plus I have twinkling lights, candy canes, all the decorations that you can think of, What do you think, huh ?", Steve asked with a smile, Grace immediately hugged her father around the waist, "Thank you, Daddy, I love it", Danny kissed him on the lips, & said, "You did it again, Super Seal", The Five-O Commander said with a twinkle in his eye, "That's not all, I have something else, But it's for Gracie", He nodded to Mark, who nodded, & left to get the gift, & was back in a second with it, He handed to Steve, who handed it to his little girl.

 

"I wanted you not to forget your mother, I know how hard losing her was, So I have a friend, who is a craftsman in oarnments, she made this especially for you", Grace opened it, & gasped once again, "I love it, Daddy, But how ?", She made it from a photograph of you & your mother, that I handed her", The Little Girl hugged Steve & said, "Thank you so much, Daddy", The Seal caught Danny looking at him with a fond smile, & mouthed _"Thank you"_ , Steve just nodded in response, showing that he understood what his lover means.

 

Mark helped his best customers load up their tree to the top of their car, & said, "Later", & Steve, Danny, & Grace all nodded their "goodbyes" to him, She asked, "Can we go to _**"Paradise Beach"**_ , & boogyboard ?", Steve nodded, & said, "We can do anything that you want, Baby", Danny nodded, & said, "That is the magic of Christmas", Grace nodded, & said, thinking to herself, **"The real magic would be if it snowed"** , & they continued on their trip in silence.

 

The Family had so much fun that day, Grace was a champion boogyboarder, with the lessons that Steve taught her, Danny said to his lover, as he joined him on the porch for a beer, "She is out like a light, Thanks for a great day, It meant the world to her, & it meant so much to me too", Steve said with a smile, "I would do anything for you guys, You should know that by now, Danno", The Blond put his beer down, & said seductively in a challenge tone, "Prove it", & was in his challenging stance.

 

The Navy Seal growled, & said, "Inside, Now", Danny took off like a flash of light, & was laughing, Steve chased him up the stairs, & thought to himself, **"I am a lucky guy"** , as he tackled his lover to their bed, & they had their night of passion, & they fell asleep with protective grips around each other, & wouldn't let go til dawn, & they had round two in the shower, to start their day.


	3. Two: Acceptance & Spoiling The Family For The Fun Of It:

Officer Kono Kalakaua, & her boyfriend, Adam Noshimuri, were getting their own goodies ready for the holidays, & they were super excited, cause Danny, Chin, & Steve accepted her love of her life, as part of their ohana, They are all gonna teach him, how to enjoy the holidays, & have fun with the ones that you love. The Hawaiian Beauty noticed something, bothering her lover, so she asked him right then & there, as she serves them a plate of christmas cookies, & two cups of hot cocoa.

 

"What is it, Baby ?", She asked, as she was giving him her full attention, The Business Man knew not to lie, otherwise Kono would leave him, & it would devastate him to the core, He looked at the beauty sitting in front of him, & took a deep breath, & sighed. He held her hand, & gave a light squeeze. "I am just worried about fucking this up, I never want to lose you, You make me very happy", Kono smiled, & choked back the emotion, that was threatening to overtake her. "You make me very happy too, Adam", she said, & they shared a passionate kiss. "Let's get the rest of the stuff, that we need for the party", Kono nodded, & they headed out for the shopping center, that is near their home.

 

When they got there, There were so many stores to choose from, & they finished their shopping for the other's gifts, so they were focused on getting something for Grace, Chin, Danny, & Steve. They found the most amazing doll, for their niece, & knew that she would love it. Kono found things, she knew that the three most important men in her life, are gonna like, & love. Adam found three different statues, to represent what each of the men means to him, us They got Leilani & Kamekona's gifts on the way out.

 

When they got home, They had a romantic evening, & they spent it by the fire, Adam brushed a hand through her hair, & said, "Do you realize how much I love you ?", The Hawaiian Beauty smiled, & said, "Just as much as I love you", They were kissing without hesitation, & Adam leads her through the bedroom, & shut the door with his foot, The Couple were shedding each other's clothes, The Handsome Man laid his beloved on the bed, & took in her beauty.

 

"I need you, Adam, I want you so badly", Kono said simply, as she put her hands over her head, & smirked, Adam took his sweet time, as he enters his lover, & they were moving together, as one. They picked up the pace, & created a rhythm, that they are the only ones that could follow, & they were cursing, as they exclaimed, "Shit !, Fuck !", & they held each other, as they were spent.

 

They took a shower together, & had round two, They washed & dried each other off, Adam said, "I got some of that marble chocolate cheesecake, Want some ?", She nodded, as she thought to herself, **"I am so lucky"** , They were done with their snack, & decided to wrap presents, so they won't have to do it at the last minute, cause they hate it, when that happens. Afterwards, They went to bed, & fell asleep, holding each other in their arms.

 

Adam fell asleep instantly, But Kono lingered for a second, She was the happiest woman in the world, & she is not gonna take it for granted, not even for a second. She caressed her lover's face for a second, & said softly into his ear, almost a whisper, "I love you so much, Adam Noshimuri", she smiled, as he pulled her closer to him, & she snuggled up against him, & fell to sleep instantly.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Steve, Danny, & Grace managed to get the house cleaned up, Before they head for the airport, Danny, & Grace were excited to see Clara, & Eddie, The Handsome Commander was excited to see them, for a different reason, He is craving that family interaction, & he misses it, each time, they head back home to New Jersey. So, The Navy Seal is gonna make sure that their holiday trip, & season is fun, & memorable.

 

The Blond realized that his husband, & lover is he nervous, Danny is quick to reassure him, "They already love you, & they know how much you love me, & Gracie", The Five-O Commander nodded, & smiled, He said, "You right, I do love you both so much, I am just being paranoid, & stupid", He leaned back with a smile, as Danny wraps his arms around him, to calm him down, & to comfort him.

 

Grace was the first one to spot her grandparents, The Little Girl exclaimed happily, "Nana, Pop !", she took off running towards them, Steve & Danny smiled, & were following at a slower pace. The Elder Williams hugged their grandchild to them, "Great to see you, Baby", Clara Williams declared, as she took in how great her granddaughter looks. Her husband, Eddie, nodded in agreement, saying with a bigger smile, "It sure is, We missed you", Grace said smiling, "Missed you more", & they headed back to where Steve & Danny are waiting for him.

 

Eddie reached them first, & hugged both men, He sensed the Seal's nervousness, & he said smiling, "Steve, You are family, & you don't need to be nervous around us", Steve relaxed, & said with a chuckle, "Yes, Sir", He gave his father in law a proper hug, Danny mirrored his gesture, & they hugged Clara & kissed her on the cheek. "You boys relax, We can help out, If you need it", They thanked her, & headed out for the camaro. The Elderly Couple handed her money & some candy bars, Steve & Danny said in unison, "We saw that", Eddie shrugged his shoulders, & said, "So what ?", Clara said, "We got some stuff for you too, We are spoiling family for the fun of it", Steve & Danny shook their heads in disbelief, & smiled, as they pulled away from the airport, & headed for dinner.

 

They headed out to a restaurant for a nice little family dinner, where everyone was relaxing, "Thanks for this, Boys, We needed this", Clara said in her soft voice. "You are more than welcome, Mom, We want you to relax, & have fun", Danny nodded, & said in agreement, "Let's enjoy this holiday season", Eddie & Clara nodded, & they had a fun evening, where Grace was filling them on what's going on in school, & her class.

 

When they got home, They got Grace settled in her bed, & they relaxed on the lanai, Eddie said to the men in front of him, "We love you so much, & we're very happy that you are together", Clara nodded, & said adding her thoughts, "If you need us, Call us, We will come without hesitation", Steve said smiling, "Thanks alot, We love you too", Danny said choking up, "Yeah, Likewise, We will be there for you too", & they hugged, & went inside, & they got ready for bed.

 

The Couple got in the bed, Danny said smiling, "We are so lucky, You know that, Super Seal ?", Steve nodded, & smiled in agreement, "Yes, We most certainly are", he said, as he pulled his lover closer to him, & the blond kissed him on the chest, & said, "I love you so much, Steven", The Five-O Commander smiled, as he watched Danny put his head on his muscular chest, so he could listen to his heartbeat, & said, "I love you too, Danno", & they fell asleep holding each other, like Kono & Adam, dreaming beautiful dreams, & their future.


	4. Three: First Impressions & Meeting The Family:

The Next Morning, Clara was up at dawn, she was prepping the wonderful meal for the holidays, She wants to make sure that her family has a wonderful holiday season. She was singing some carols, & was feeling pretty good about the day. **"I am glad that I gave Eddie another chance, If I didn't, We won't have this wonderful family"** , she thought to herself, as she smiled, as she made breakfast.

 

Steve woke up, & couldn't resist unveiling his husband's gorgeous body, The Handsome Commander started to plant kisses down his spine, & he nibbled on a asscheek. The Blond moaned out, & enjoying the pleasure, that his super seal is giving him. Steve worked his way in & out of his hole, "Fuck me, Steven, I am not a damn china doll !", The Former New Jersey Native exclaimed, as he was panting, & flushed from what Steve is doing to him.

 

The Navy Seal said with a smirk, "Patience is a reward, Danno, Just enjoy it", He gave each cheek a slap til it was red. Danny moaned, & said, "God, Please more, Don't stop", The Blond was practically begging, & it got Steve all hot, & bothered. The Commander was kissing, & nibbling on his lover's neck, which was a hot spot on Danny. He & Danny moved together as one, & they were satisfied, that morning sex was the best way to start the day. The Couple moved to the shower, & they had round two, til they were tired, & spent.

 

Grace woke up, & made her way into the kitchen, she gave her grandmother a tired smile, & said, "Good Morning, Nana", Clara stepped away from the stove, & kissed the little girl on the cheek, & said with a dazzling smile, "Morning, Sugar", & leads her to the table. The Elderly Woman served her grandchild, her breakfast, & then joined her. "Are we gonna meet Uncle Chin & Leilani at the beach, as planned ?", Clara nodded, & said, "Yep, We are gonna meet them at lunch", Grace nodded, & they had a fun morning catching up.

 

Steve, Eddie, & Danny were coming into the kitchen, Grace ran up to them, & said, "Good Morning, So great to see you", as she leads them to the table, & they all ate together, as a family. They were ready to plan their day, Steve told the Williamses, "You will love her, She makes Chin very happy", Danny concurred, & said, "She is very nice & sweet, Plus, She can handle herself very well", Eddie nodded & said, "Can't wait to meet her", Clara said, "We are gonna make her feel very welcome", They continued to get ready to start their day.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly & his girlfriend, Leilani Price were on the beach, & they were having a great morning together, He was giving her surfing lessons, which she turned out to be great at it. "Do you think that Eddie, & Clara will like me ?", The Handsome Hawaiian said, "No, They will love you", & it made her feel better. They continued to have their fun, & they knew that this relationship would last. The Happy Couple waited for their friends to come.

 

When Steve & the others came, Chin & Leilani were happy to see them, & she was thrilled to meet Danny's parents, & felt relaxed with them, They had a fun day of surfing, & playing on the beach. When everyone was leaving, Clara said, as she hugged, & kissed the pretty, & shy nurse on the cheek, & said with a smile, "Welcome to the family, Sweetie", Eddie mirrored the gesture, & said concurring, "Chin found himself a great woman", Leilani thanked them, & they all headed back to Steve & Danny's for dinner.


	5. Four: Never Easy:

The Evening turned out to be fun, & everyone was just chilling out, & having fun with each other, & they were in the christmas spirit, & can't wait for all of the fun to start. Adam decided to take everyone out on a little outing, Steve & Danny finished their shopping. They can't for their ohana to see the surprise that they are planning for them.

 

Everyone was tired, & ready for sleep, Grace hugged everyone & kissed them on the cheek, "Love ya !", she called out exclaiming, as Kono helped her get ready for bed. Eddie & Clara were about to help with cleanup, but Steve stopped them, & said, "We got it", Danny nodded, & said, "Relax", Adam was about to get up, & so was Rolando, Chin kissed her, & said, "Why don't you & Adam keep Ma & Pop company & enjoy the night air ?", She nodded, & got Adam to sit back down, & they chatted with the Elderly Williamses.

 

Kono & Grace were reading one of her favorite holiday stories, Plus, It was usually fun, cause the beautiful woman could do the voices very well. When Grace was settled in,,she indicated that she wanted a hug, & Kono gave her one, with a kiss. "Love ya, Auntie Kono", Kono smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, Kiddo", She shut the light off, & headed back down, where everyone said their "goodbyes", & retired for the night.

 

Everyone was ready for carrying out their plans, Steve said, "Stay safe, We will see you all at the Hilton", The Gang nodded, & Danny kissed his little girl on the head, & said, "Be good, Monkey, I love you", Grace nodded, & said, "I will, Love ya more, Danno", She kissed him, & Steve on the cheek, & headed for her aunt, uncles, & grandparents, As soon as they left, Danny looked at his lover, & said grinning, "Let's hit it, Super Seal", They got into the camaro, & sped off to their destination.

 

Adam, & Chin insisting on treating for shaved ice, Kamekona took their order, & they headed for their usual table, The Big Man sat down, & joined them, They caught each other up on their lives, & when Chin & Adam pulled out their wallets, The Friendly Owner shook his head, & said, "It's on the house, Bruddah", They thanked him, & went on their way, while Kamekona took care of some business.

 

It was a lovely afternoon, which Danny & Steve rarely have to themselves, as they took in everything, as they shopped around, They were finding everything that they were looking for, for the party, & their friends. Suddenly, There was a yell for help, & mugger got a hold of an old woman's purse, She was begging for help, The Mugger managed to get it, & took off with it. He was suddenly face to face with a boot in his face.

 

"Read it", Steve growled, as he was in a kick pose, _**"Tigerclaw ?"**_ , The Mugger said fearing for his life, Steve with an arched eyebrow, "In between the lines", The Mugger said with a knowing smile, "I should get the fuck out of here", Steve put his foot down, & said, "Very good, Beat it, Consider this your christmas miracle, Plus that look isn't you", The Mugger handed the purse back. Then, he ran bat out of hell away from Steve.

 

The Old Woman thanked the Seal profusely, & went on her way, Danny came over with a smile, Steve kissed him on the top of his head, & gathered up their bags. He said with a smirk, "The Kid must had been reading my mind", The Blond said chuckling, "With your language, There was no way he couldn't understanding "Asskicking" ", They were making their way to the car, & The Five-O Commander said whispering seductively into his lover's ear, "Let's go home, I will show you the best words, _**Baby**_ ", Danny laughed, & said, "I bet you do, Nothing is never easy with you, Steven", They got in the car, & drove off, heading the route for home.


	6. Five: Surprises:

Adam thought better about Steve's Christmas Present, He found Mary's house & cell number from Kono's phone, He decided to arrange a first class trip on his private jet, so she can be home from the holidays, He was gonna get her, & bring her back, so she can celebrate with the ohana, He explained to Kono, what he was planning, & she was all for it. She said, "Don't worry, We can keep the Seal busy for awhile, This is a real sweet idea, Adam, He is gonna be so grateful", The Handsome Businessman said, "I know", They focused their attention back on the group, & continued their day of fun.

 

Steve watched Danny relax for once, & have so much fun on the beach, He really got the hang of surfing from Kono & him, He enjoys going out with him, But, He has more fun with Grace, but he would never tell Steve that, cause he did not want to hurt his feelings, So, He just keep the secret to himself for awhile. When he got a big wave, The Navy Seal cheered loudly, & said to him, as his husband paddled back towards him, "That was awesome, _**Baby**_ ", he said huskily & Danny blushed, & said, "Thanks, Super Seal", & they shared a quick kiss, & they continued their relaxing day of fun, The Five-O Commander has a surprise waiting for his lover on shore, He thought to himself, **"Danny is gonna love this surprise"** , & focused on surfing along with his husband, relaxing & enjoying himself.

 

Grace brought them to a carnival, which everyone loved, Clara said, "Wanna do some games, Sweetheart ?", The Little Girl nodded, & said, as she led her grandmother to a booth, "Come on, Nana", & they were having fun in a matter of minutes, Eddie said, "How about we do the shooting range one ?", Chin nodded, & said, "I will come with you, Pop", They were doing their thing, Everyone knew that Kono & Adam wanted to be alone, so they can making out some, which they did, When they were done, "Let's get some waters for everyone, It's getting a little hot", Adam said, Kono nodded, & said, "OK", They did their task, & met up everyone else at a bench.

 

Danny was completely floored, when they came back to shore, He smiled at his husband, "What's all of this ?", Steve said with a wink, & a smirk, "Nothing, I just wanted to do something special", They laid on the blanket, drinking their fruity drinks, & enjoying the sunset, Danny pushed his lover on his back, & said with a growl, "I want you, Steven, I want you so fucking badly", They ended up having sex on the beach, & getting sand in places, that are annoying. They walked slowly hand in hand back to the hosue, where they got cleaned up, & were ready for the others to come back.

 

Adam & Kono explained what Adam was gonna do for Steve, They promised to keep on the downlow, They all thought that Adam was extremely generous for doing that, & they expressed their thoughts, They had a wonderful late lunch, & continued to do the rides & games, before they ready to call it a day. They headed back to the McGarrett Household, Steve & Danny greeted them with some relaxing fun, before dinner, & they all relaxed, when they were telling each other, how their day went.

 

Everyone laughed their asses off, when Danny & Steve told them about the purse snatcher, Kono exclaimed with a laugh, "Nice one, Boss !", Chin added, "He sure understood you", Adam said with a chuckle, "I sure wouldn't want to mess with you, If I werre him", Eddie, Grace, & Clara second that comment, They did not say anything else, & they ate the wonderful food, that Steve & Danny loving had prepared for them, & they all went home, & got ready for bed, cause soon, they had a party to get ready for.

 

As they were settling down for bed, Danny noticed that Steve had tears trickling down his cheeks, & the blond comforted him, saying, "Baby, What's wong ?", The Navy Seal said, "Nothing, I just miss my sister, that's all, Danno, I wished she was here more, instead of those crappy visits that she pulls off, She hates it, I could tell, & so do I, I want her here with us, I think we need more family around", The Former New Jersey Native nodded in agreement, & said, "We do, You can convince her, If you need help tag teaming her, I will help too, I love her just as much as you do, Maybe we can convince her to come for New Years, I mean at least it's a start".

 

The Five-O Commander nodded, & just buried himself against Danny, & whimpered softly, "I am not gonna leave you, Baby, Don't even let that thought entered your mind", he whispered into his ear, & sang to him softly, Once Steve relaxed, & fell asleep, Danny smiled, cause his lover looks so much younger, when he is peaceful, He embraced him closer, & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber. Before he fell asleep, & let it claim him, He vowed to himself, **"I would never let anything or anyone hurt Steve again, As long as I live, No one messes with my Super Seal"** , He sighed, & relaxed, The Shorter Man closed his eyes, & let sleep overtake him.


	7. Six: Joyous Reunions:

The Next Morning, Everyone was on the beach, & enjoying themselves, Steve was surprised that Adam was not there, & enjoying in all of fun, He looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, & asked, "Where is your man, Rookie ?", Kono did not want to ruin the surprise for him, said, "He had some last minute business matter to take care of, He will be here later", Satisfied with that answer, The Navy Seal took his daughter to the water, & they swam, & spotted dolphins along the way.

 

Captain Lou Grover was happy to pick Lieutenant Catherine Rollins up from the airport, They were gonna surprise their ohana, & hopes that it would be a suceess, "It's so good to see ya again, Cath", The SWAT Commander said with a smile, as he drove along the route, to get to Steve & Danny's home. "Great to see ya too, Lou, You look very well", The African American Man thanked her, & they chated pleasantly, til they reached their destination.

 

Adam reached Mary's Apartment, & knocked on it, When she opened it, she looked at him cautiously, & said, "Yes ?", Adam said with a smile, "Mary-Ann McGarrett ?", she nodded, The Handsome Businessman said introducing himself, "I am Adam Noshimuri, Kono's Boyfriend ?, We talked on the phone", She smiled, & let him in, "Of course, Please come in, While I get myself ready", She offered him coffee, while he waits, The Beauty McGarrett heads off to pack for the trip. When they got on the jet, Adam made sure that she was comfortable, & they talked, & chat a bit, & then was silent for the rest of the trip back home.

 

Grace spotted her uncle, & said exclaiming happily, "Uncle Lou, You are here !", she ran to him for a hug, Lou gathered her up in his massive arms, & said smiling, as he kissed her cheek, "Of course, I ain't gonna miss all of the fun, Plus I have a surprise for everyone", He whistled towards Catherine, who smiled, & hugged her ohana, "It's good to be home", Everyone crowded her, so they can greet her properly.

 

"We missed you, Doll", Danny said, as he hugged & kissed her on the cheek, Steve mirrored his husband's gesture, & said, "We sure did, I am so glad that you were able to make it", Kono said smiling, as she was hopping up & down in excitement, "So great to see you, Sistah", Chin said, "It was not the same without you here", Clara said, "You are just in time to be fussed over", & Eddie said, "Don't argue, We want to do it", The Navy Beauty said with emotional tone, "I am never gonna leave here again", & they all went to build sandcastles.

 

Kono filled in Catherine & Danny on where Adam really is, Danny got choked up, & said, "You got one hell of a man, Kalakaua, He is ok in my book", Catherine said with a smile, "Steve is gonna flip his lid, when he sees Mary home for Christmas, & maybe for good", The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, & said, "Yeah, He wants to repay Bossman back for all that he did for him", They composed themselves, after getting a little bit emotional. They went back to join in the fun.

 

Adam came in, & hid Mary, He said to Steve, "Please close your eyes, Steve, I have a wonderful surprise for you, It's for all of you, But it's most for you, Steve", The Five-O Commander did as he was told, & closed his eyes, Adam signaled for Mary to come in, Everyone kept their mouths shut, & were shocked to see her there. She kissed her older brother on the cheek, & said, "Merry Christmas, Big Brother", Steve opened his eyes, & was speechless, also emotional, cause his baby sister was there in front of him.

 

"I am so glad to see you", The Navy Seal choked out, as he hugged her tightly, Mary just hugged him even tighter, There was not a dry eye in the house, as everyone was watching the joyous reunion take place, Mary said with tears in her eyes, "Steve, I am so sorry for....", The Five-O Commander put his finger to her lips, & said, as he composed himself, "It doesn't matter now, New start ok ?", She nodded, & composed herself, & then she greeted her ohana, & they had a wonderful night.

 

Mary sat by Danny, & Steve, She was taking refuge in their warmth, as they were hugging her to them, as they were doing fun & christmasy activities with their ohana, She looked at her brother, & her brother-in-law, & said, "I am here for good, If you would have me", Danny said, "There is only one thing left to say", & the blond smiled at her, & then nodded at Steve, who said, "Welcome Home, Mary Ann, Welcome Home", Grace heard this, & ran to her aunt, & hugged her, "I love you, Auntie Mary, Thank you for this wonderful present", The Beautiful Blond replied, "Anytime, Good Lookin, Anytime", They focused their attention back on what their ohana are doing.


	8. Seven: All Of The Fun:

The Party came & went, Everyone was feeling at home at the McGarrett Household, which is what Danny & Steve wanted for their guests, The Navy Seal pulled his husband into the kitchen for a moment alone together, & just kissed him passionately. Danny was shocked, & said, "What was that for, Super Seal ?, Not that I am complaining about it", He gave him a questioning look, Steve just smiled, & answered him with this.

 

"I love you so much, I can't believe that I got the life that I wanted finally, I mean I never thought I would be happy again, or thought I deserve this kind of happiness, You & Gracie completely this home, & me, I promise fully, that I would never screw it up, You deserve the best, & I am gonna make sure for the rest of my life, that you get it", Danny smiles, & wraps his arms around his lover's neck, "Me too, & More, I am in this for the long hull, & I ain't gonna no where", They shared one more kiss, & went to get their platters of food & drinks, They want to be near their ohana, & not miss a thing, cause they knew that they won't get that moment back.

 

Adam gave the men their trinkets, which they absolutely loved, Danny said with a smile, "Welcome to the ohana, Man, Kono is happy, & that is because of you", Chin nodded in agreement, "Anything you need, Just name it, We will be there for you", Lou said with a smile, "It's nice to meet a gentleman, Never enough around these days", Steve nodded, & said, "That is for sure, But what Danny & Chin said, It goes for me too, You always will have a place to visit, So does your future children", Adam got emotional, & said, "Thanks, Guys, It is nice to have family again", They focused back on the fun of the party.

 

Kamekona came around with more food, & dessert for everyone to try, It was a huge success among the crowd, which made the Shrimp Truck Owner very happy, Then, It was present time, Everyone loved their gifts, Eddie handed over his gift from him, & Clara, to Steve & Danny, The Blond opened it, as the Seal looked over his shoulder, They gasped, & the shorter man said, "Italy ?", Eddie said, "Me & Ma loved it, We figured so would you", Clara added, "It's the only place we can think of, So you would stay out of trouble", Kono, Chin, & Catherine blushed, knowing that they would be caught.

 

"Just you wait, Guys, Til we get back, We are gonna make your lives a living hell", The Blond mock scolding, Steve backed his partner up, by saying, "We are gonna make you do every awful assignment known to man", They chuckled to show that they were kidding, & they all continued to have their fun, Everyone left, Gracie, Eddie, Clara, Steve, & Danny all went to bed.

 

The Next Morning, Everyone gathered for a great holiday breakfast, courtesy of Leilani, She said to everyone, "Thank you for making me feel like family, I am very proud of being part of it", Steve said, "Well, Leilani, We want you to feel like that, Like we told Adam here, Anytime you need any of us, We are here for you", Danny nodded in agreement, & the loudmouth man said, "Steve is right, You are good to our brother, Chin, & in turn, We will help you with anything", Catherine, Adam, Eddie, Clara, & Mary, & Kono all concurred with them, Leilani just smiled, & Chin mouthed a silent, _"Thank you"_ to his ohana,  & they were ready to start their Christmas Day.

 

Later that evening, Danny said with a smirk, as Steve went wide-eyed at the sight of him naked, & stroking himself to hardness, "There is one more tradition we forgot....", He indicated to the miseltoe hanging on the ceiling above the bed, The Five-O Commander said with a chuckle, "We can't forget a tradition", They passionately kissed, & then Steve took him body & soul. Danny was panting, groaning, & moaning, He was enjoying what the Seal was doing to him. Then he had his payback, & they had rounds two & three in the shower, & they changed the bedsheets, got settled in, not bothering with pajamas, "I love you, Danno", Steve said, as he kissed the top of his head, Danny kissed his shoulder, & said, "Love ya too, Super Seal", & they fell asleep holding each other.


	9. Eight: New Year & Beginnings: Last Part & Epilogue:

It was New Year's Eve, & everyone was excited about start the new year right, They were making resolutions to keep, & help others keep theirs, This time, Chin offered to host the party at his place, & Leilani was the perfect assistant to help him out, & also keep him calm, in case someone gets out of control.

 

But there was no need, & everyone helped with the cleanup, before they had their dessert, The Hawaiian Lieutenant was very grateful for that, Steve said, as he raised his beer bottle, "Here is to a wonderful new year, & to ohana", Danny & the others mirrored his gesture, & they watched the ball drop, as it was coming down, Everyone counted down, & they celebrated with hugs, & kisses going around, The Five-O Ohana was very happy, that again, they were able to celebrate the holidays together.

 

So far into the new year, Everyone kept busy, & Chin managed to convince Grover to go spear fishing with him, & he caught the biggest fish, than Steve ever did, They argued about it. But a new case prevented them from taking it further. They worked hard on catching a terrorist cell, & the nationals, that were behind it, It felt like a victory, for Five-O, when the couple told a victim, an marine, that they caught the guys that killed his friends, & wounded him badly.

 

Everyone gathered at _**"Tropics"** _ for their usual team dinner, Grace had a sleepover, Eddie & Clara left for New Jersey. Grover & Steve were at it again, & then the SWAT Commander challenged him to a fish off, & then he encouraged someone to start the bet, which Kamekona was eager to jump on, "I got McGarrett opening at 2 to 1....", Which Grover cried out in disbelief, "What ? !", Kamekona said continuing, "For Local Knowledge, & Experience", Danny said just to push his husband's buttons.

 

"OK, Well I will Grover for $ 20, Just because", Steve looked at him feeling pissed off, as he took a swig of his beer, as he continued to look at his lover, Kamekona said, "Good", Danny looked at his husband, & said with a smirk appearing on his face, "No ?, OK, I will take Grover for $40", Steve looked at him, like "Really ?", Kamekona cried out, "OW !", Mary-Ann said with a confident smile, "Sorry, Brother-in-Law, I got my bro with $80", Grover looked at the Seal with a pleased smile, "So what's gonna be ?", Steve looked at everyone around the room.

 

Kono said with a smile, "You can take him, Boss", Chin said with a knowing smirk & arch an eyebrow, "You aren't gonna take that, Aren't you, Brother ?", Danny just smiled at him, & Kamekona looked at him expectantly, Steve looked back at Grover, & said exclaiming, "You are on !", Grover smiled, & leaned forward, & the two men clasped hands, indicating that they have a deal.

 

Danny kissed him to show that he was sorry, & said, "I know that you would do great", which made Steve feel a little bit better, & he was able to enjoy his evening better. He too knew that he could kick the SWAT Commander's ass, but decided to ease up on him, cause he is slowly becoming ohana, & his friend. The Five-O Commander does not want to hurt that ever, even over a pissing contest.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
